


there is a disturbing lack of tma vore

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A Leitner Made Them Do It (The Magnus Archives), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), G/T, Gen, Macro/Micro, Non-sexual vore, Predator Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus, Prey Jonathan Sims, Prey Martin Blackwood, Smug Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus, Teasing, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon confronts Elias in the Panopticon. Elias decides he's not quite had enough of the meddling Archivist, and decides to indulge in the pesky little man.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Jon had told Martin he had to do this alone. He'd caused this and he would end it. Now, as he stood facing Elias, he deeply regretted saying that. 

"Hello, Jon. I trust you didn't have too much trouble getting to me?"

Jon glared at Elias, green eyes meeting gold. "Enough with the formalities. You know why I'm here."

Elias sighed, looking over the top of his tinted pince-nez at Jon. He slowly but surely stalked closer, seeming not to notice as Jon bristled with fury and took a step back. He gave a small smirk. He held something behind his back, that rustled dryly as he moved, and Jon Knew. It was a page off a Leitner. He didn't know what it said, but he suspected he was about to find out, unless he did something.

"Ceaseless Watcher." He muttered. But there was no power behind the words, no familiar hum that told him he was about to obliterate the person in front of him.

Elias chuckled, a low sound that sent shivers up Jon's spine. 

"Oh, no, that won't work here. I have all the power. And you, my little Jon, are helpless."

He thrust the page of the Leitner at Jon, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes. He looked like a cat that has finally got the canary right where it wants it, and is just waiting, savoring the anticipation and fear before striking. He looked like a predator. 

"Read this."

Jon took the yellowed parchment and scanned it with his eyes. Something about shrinking and withering away. A lot of nonsense, really.

"It didn't work, Elias. I don't know what you expected it to- Elias?"

He could no longer see Elias. Had it backfired and killed him instead? But wait. In front of him. Those gold pillars, about half his height, that led up to two slanted black things that lead into black pillars that- Oh no. He craned his head and looked upwards. Staring down at him was the smirking face of Elias Bouchard. Except it was much bigger now. Or no, wait. He was much smaller. Elias went down into a crouch, before stretching himself out on the floor, resting his head in one hand and putting the other arm around Jon. The gesture was clear. Jon was trapped.

"Yes, I get it. I'm small and helpless. Are you going to kill me now? Going to crush me like the bug you think I am?"

Elias smiled softly. It looked almost friendly. Almost.

"Oh, no, Jon. I wouldn't do that to you, I'm not that cruel."

A tense pause.

And he broke into a wicked grin, blindingly white and terrifyingly sharp canines bared.

"I'm crueler."

And then he picked Jon up by the scruff of his neck, like a particularly tiny kitten between his finger and his thumb. Slowly, lazily, he yawned, giving Jon a good view of his razor-sharp teeth and straight down into his throat. He was taunting Jon, he wouldn't actually eat him... right?  
  


"You're not going to do that, Elias."

Elias closed his mouth and looked at Jon, staring right through him with those piercing gold eyes. He really was like a cat, Jon thought.

"I'm not?"

"No. You're teasing me, I know it. You're not-"  
  


Elias shushed him, pressing the tip of a finger as big as he was to his lips.

"Not what, Jon? Not evil enough to do that? Or not hungry enough? It is true, the fear I'm drinking in even now is satisfying. But... I think feeling you squirm inside me would be even nicer."

Jon shuddered. Why the fuck did everything Elias said have to be with that sultry tone of voice. He was talking about eating him, for fuck's sake, and it _still_ sounded like he was horny. Or, the worse possibility, the one he didn't even want to consider, was that he _was_ horny. He really, really hoped that wasn't the case. He didn't need to know that Elias might be getting off to his painful death. Elias gave him a disgusted expression, and that was about when Jon remembered that he could read minds.

"No, Jon. I'm not like _that._ Just bored, and hungry."

A thought sparked in Jon's mind, desperate and crazed. He sucked in a deep breath and began to shout.

"Martin! Martin!"

His voice didn't carry very far, and most certainly could not be heard by Martin, waiting behind the thick ebony doors on the other side of the room.

Elias chuckled again.

"Ah, Martin. I'd almost forgotten about him. Maybe when I'm finished with you, I'll have him for dessert. How do you think he'd like realizing he's going to die, surrounded by the fleshy soup that was once his boyfriend?"

"Leave Martin out of your sick game, Elias."

"Or, maybe, neither of you will die today. I might just keep you with me forever. Inside me, of course, but still."  
  
  
Jon mustered up all his courage, and spat in Elias's face. As the larger man stared at him in shock, he hissed.  
  
  
  
"I'd rather die than be your pet. And I know Martin feels the same."

Elias's shock melted into a smug smile.

"But you don't get a say, Jon. And I think my playtime with you is over."

And then his head tilted back, and Jon was lifted above him until he dangled right above Elias's open mouth. He was paralyzed. And then he fell, and the razor-sharp teeth snapped shut behind him, and he was in darkness. And he waited. He could hear a low rumble all around him. The bastard was enjoying this. He was fucking purring, exactly like the Admiral when he was getting scratched behind the ears. And then, he was pulled downwards in one swift, unceremonious gulp. He was squeezed from all sides, and then he was out of the tight tube and in what he knew was the stomach. And depending on how merciful Elias was feeling, possibly the last place he'd ever see. Well, not see as such, it was too dark for that. He could hear the thudding of the man he was in's heartbeat all around him. And a low, menacing laugh, reverbrating all around him. If he was going to die here, he might as well not have to feel it. He lay his head on the fleshy wall behind him, and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin burst through the doors of the throne room to see Elias lounging on his ivory throne, smug as ever, feet kicked up onto the glass coffin that held the withered body of Jonah Magnus. His boyfriend was nowhere in sight, and Elias's smirk did nothing to soothe his nerves.

  


"Where's Jon?" he shouted. "What did you do to him?"

  


Elias stood and stalked towards him, smirk widening into a grin. "I assure you, Martin, he's perfectly safe."

  


As he reached Martin, he cupped a hand around his cheek and used the other to grip Martin's shoulder, looking down at him in an almost seductive way.

  


"Don't fucking touch me. Where. Is. Jon?"

  


Elias seemed to have gone temporarily deaf, as he maintained his hold on Martin. As he grinned, his tongue flicked out and drew across his teeth. God, this was fucking weird. Was this flirting? Did Elias want to fuck him? After what felt like an eternity, Elias let go of his face and plunged a hand into a pocket of his coat, withdrawing a crumpled and yellowed piece of paper.  
  
"If you want to know what happened to Jon, read this."  
  
Martin glared at him. "Oh, no you don't. If I read that, something bad's going to happen. Either to me or to Jon."  
  
Elias sighed. And then Martin found himself being pinned to the floor, with surprising strength considering Elias's lean and trim build. His chest was being straddled, muscular legs keeping his arms at his sides, and one hand was around his throat, squeezing his windpipe. Martin struggled, but to no avail. Elias held the page aloft.

  


"Read or die, Martin. I'd rather not send you to your boyfriend dead. But I will if I need to." 

  


Martin, still choking, read the page. And then, suddenly, he wasn't choking. He rubbed at his throat with one hand. And then he looked up. Well, that explained why he was no longer choking or being sat upon. Because now, he was very, incredibly small. And Elias was very, incredibly big. And then he was being scooped up by a hand with fingers as big as he was, and being held up to Elias's face.   
  
  
"Now. Martin, would you still like to know where Jon is? You're not that clever, but I'm sure you can figure it out."  
  
  
A list of possible options raced through Martin's thoughts, until he hit upon a horrifying and disgusting option that he didn't even want to consider.  
  
  
"Oh, god. Did you- you-"  
  
  
He didn't even have to finish the sentence for Elias to know he'd realized, apparently, because his grin got wider, showing off teeth that looked more like a shark's than a human's.  
  
  
"Yes, Martin." Elias practically purred the words. "I ate him. He was a little dry. But I'm sure you'll make up for that, won't you?"  
  
  
And then, without any further ceremony, he was pushed into Elias's waiting maw. His tongue began to poke and prod at Martin, and he swore he heard a contented sigh. And then he felt a sucking sensation, starting at his legs, and everything became much tighter. And he realized that Elias didn't intend to chew him, no, he was being swallowed whole. He let out a choked sob, barely able to make any noise, because he was being crushed and squeezed so tightly. Just when he thought his bones would snap, he was pushed into a roomier space. He fumbled around in the damp darkness, looking for Jon, or whatever remained of him. He wanted to know, if at least he'd died painlessly - though, considering it was Elias he was inside of, probably not. He felt something bony, covered by a thick woolen sweater. A shoulder. He frantically began feeling in the same general vicinity. It was Jon, whole and apparently undigested. The heartbeat he felt against his hands confirmed it. He collapsed, burying his face into Jon's sweater, sobbing. He was alive, and they were going to live. Unless Elias wanted them to die together... He pushed the thought out of his head. For now, it was just him and Jon. And that was all that mattered.  
  
  
Little did Martin know, Elias had no intention of killing them. Maybe originally he had, but he'd come to like the full feeling he got from Jon inside him, and the addition of Martin just made the feeling better. He stretched out on his throne, yawning. This truly was the life.


End file.
